


Just breathe

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Arthur needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Arthur has a panic attack in the paddock when Charles isn’t around its up to his teammate and boyfriend to help him through
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Just breathe

it was race weekend in monaco and the atmosphere around the paddock Was amazing. Monaco was the highlight of the race colander for many of the drivers and fans alike.

Arthur enjoyed monaco it was his brothers home race and he grew up watching the spectacular weekend. Arthur headed down to the paddock on Friday afternoon to find Charles after free practice.

He headed to the turnstiles and Swiped his pass to let him in. The paddock was extremely busy especially for a Friday. Arthur Shook of the nervous feeling and made his way through the paddock. He Stopped to talk to Some fans Who wanted Stuff Signed and pictures.

The further he got into the paddock the more crowded it was between paparazzi , reporters and staff. Arthur was starting to feel claustrophobic people were bumping into him. Arthur felt his breathing Start to quicken. He made a bee line for the Ferrari hospitality hoping his brothers Would be there. He made it to the Stairs leading up to the drivers room when he Collapsed. He felt like he was Sufocating and tears Started to blur his vision

Sebastian was heading back to his driver room after his practice session when he seen a figure huddled up at the bottom of the driver rooms Stairs. As he got Closer he raised it was Arthur. Seb ran over to him" Arthur whats wrong" He asks when he notices the tears and Arthur’s ragged breathing. "Hey Arthur your ok but you need to Slow down your breathing" Seb coaches but arthur does not respond. Sebastian grabs arthurs band and puts it over his own chest. "deep breaths arthur come on I know you can do it" Seb Says while exaserating his own breathing for arthur to copy.

Arthur felt like he was drowning even with Sebastian's coaching-He Still Couldn't breathe . He just wanted away from all the noise and the crowed forming round the pair. "too.. too many p. . people Arthur managed to Stutter out. Sebastian realised what Was happening . He quickly helped Arthur up putting an arm around his waist to Support the 19 year old. "its ok arthur just keep breathing Slow" Seb Say's while helping him up the Stairs. They get upstairs and into the building and Sebastian leads him into his driver room.

Fabian looked up from his Spot on Sebastian Sofa to see his older brother Stumbling in with none other than his Secret boyfriend wrapped around him. He jumped up to help Sebastian. "What the hell happened Seb" Fabian asked while leading arthur over to the Sofa. "I found him at the bottom of the stairs he couldn't breath, he Said Something about to many people'' Seb says while trying to catch his own breath. Fabian just nodded and turned his attention back to arthur. He knelled in front of Arthur and took both his hands into his "Hey arthur i know this is scary but its going to be ok" Fabian reassured arthur who was now violently Shaking. Arthur looked up to See Fabian looking out at him. "Fabi" Arthur wined out "I'm here Arthur, take deep breaths thats it in and out" fabian Said.

Slowly Arthur got his breathing under control with Fabian's help. Seb Watched in awe Wondering how his brother Was able to calm arthur down. "Fabian I didn't know you and arthur knew each other so well" Sebastian asks. Fabian turned away from Arthur but kept a hold of his hand "we have been dating for 6 months. we didn't Want anyone to know "Fabian says quietly. "you know you can tell me anything Fabian " Sebastian Says, Fabian Smiles "I know Seb but Arthur hasn't told his brothers yet and i didn't want to pressure him". Sebastian nods. "I'm going to see if i can find Charles and lorenzo" Sebastian Says and heads out the door.

Arthur finally felt like he could breathe again and he opened his eyes to meet the steel grey eyes of his boyfriend. "Fabi I didn't know you were here” arthur asks."I was going to come surprise you later Arthur but looks like you beat me to it" Fabian laughs

"I am Sorry Fabian, I dont know what happened me today there was just so many people around" Arthur apologises. Fabian gets up from floor and Sat down on the Sofa and pulled arthur into his Chest "Arthur you have nothing to be Sorry for, it ok to feel overwhelmed trust me" Fabian reassures arthur. Arthur curls into Fabian listening to his heart helped to calm him down . Fabian ran a hand threw Arthur’s fluffy hair and they enjoyed the peace and privacy of the room.

Charles and Lorenzo ran threw the paddock Once Sebastian had found them and explained what happened to their little brother. They thunder up the stairs and barged into Sebastiano driver room. They both freeze at the Sight in front of them. Arthur and Fabian broke apart . "I...I Can explain, I w..was going to tell you" arthur stutterd. Charles rushed to Crouch infront of his little brother "easy arthur, it's ok I promise"' Charles Says. Fabian gives Arthur's arm a squeeze and gets up and leaves Silently to give the brothers privacy. Enzo comes to sit in the space Fabian Vaicated "Arturo what happened today?" Enzo asks while pulling his brother into a side hug. "I dont know It was just So busy today and people were Shoving me" Arthur explains. Charles sighs and gets up to Sit on arthurs Side "Why didn't you tell us, you were coming down we could have met you" Charles asks. "I thought it would have been quiter today" Arthur whispers. Both brothers pull him into a hug.

Charles pulls away from arthur" So you and Fabian huh"he jokes lightly. Arthur looked up at him eyes wide "please dont be mad, I was going to tell you both I promise" Arthur begged. Enzo pulled him into a tighter hug "Arthur we are not mad at you ok, you have nothing to Worry about" enzo promised his youngest Sibling. "we have been dating Just over 6 months now and we were planning a dinner to tell everyone" Arthur explained." As long as your happy thats all that matters" Charles says "were still going to talk to him about the whole if he breaks your heart thing" enzo adds. Arthur groans "guy's why he wouldn't he's so kind and gentle" arthur says with a smile on his face

There is a quite knock on the door and Fabian pokes his head in "I can come back later if..." Fabian Starts "no please Come in " 'enzo Says While getting up from the spot beside arthur. Fabian Smiles and Sits down beside his boyfriend Arthur instantly turns to hug him and Fabian returns the gesture. "you felling ok now baby" Fabian asks. "mmm just tired now "Arthur Says. "why dont you two go back to the apartment and rest" Charles suggests. Arthur looks up at Fabian. "if you dont mind leaving your brother” he Says "no of course not, you need to rest" Fabian Says getting up to grab his Stuff."you ready arthur" he asks. Arthur gets up Slowly "yip, I will see you guys later" Arthur Says. Enzo and Charles pull him into a hug and Charles ruffles his hair. Arthur sticks close to Fabian as they walk through the paddock and to Charle's apartment.

They end up in Arthur’s room bundled under the duvet watching free practice on tv and where arthur eventually dozed off into a sleep he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on tumblr if you wish https://iamstuipedleclerc.tumblr.com/


End file.
